Breaking Through A Programmed Mind
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: Dhomochevsky/Killy Summary: Killy has journeyed for centuries only to find out he is a Special Safeguard. When he finally meets someone most like him, a strange feeling starts to plague his programmed mind. Dhomochevsky…why him..?


**Author's Notes: **This was written for a fic contest with a prompt: "_Maybe one day, you will actually remember me..." _and one of the characters had to die... I know this pairing is unthinkable and the idea itself is just weird, but... I liked amusing my mind with it. XD Please, don't flame it just because of the idea... It was written for the fun of it... lol Yay cracky pairings!~

**Pairing:** Dhomochevsky/Killy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings: **character death, some OOC, not much of sex description (but I believe it's best for this kind of story...yeah XD) and abstractness/weirdness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Blame!_.

_**Breaking Through A Programmed Mind**_

For as long as I can remember, I have always been alone. No matter how many species I came across, be they human, Safeguards, Silicon Creatures or Builders, our alliances didn't last long, nor did I hesitate in attacking my enemies. Of course, who would dare form a long-lasting alliance with someone who trusted no-one but himself? Somehow, only Cibo could stand fighting alongside me...but it wasn't like I cared whether I had companions in the first place or not. For the most part, I could handle everything on my own and fulfill my goals just as well.

Drifting from one level to another, going further and further away from the place I fist came from, I was almost positive there hasn't been a single creature that traveled this long. I couldn't remember how long it was anymore either…all I could remember was my goal and abilities in combat. History of who I was and where I came from no longer mattered. That knowledge was no longer needed.

Maybe I used to be different from whom I was now, I wasn't sure anymore. When I discovered I was, in fact, a Safeguard, I haven't changed my view on things, but I started to wonder whether there was any other creature like me, a Safeguard who was not hostile to humans, instead being rather protective of them. Sanakan was quite like me, had a similar way of thinking or functioning, but she was no longer here with us. Her sacrifice was not in vain either. It was thanks to her that a child with Net Terminal Genes was born.

When I first met Dhomochevsky, I mistook him for a typical Safeguard, one who killed all humans without Net Terminal Genes. Pointing a gun at him since the start was the right thing to do, in my idea, only that it caused a lot of trouble soon after and as a result, me and Cibo got separated. I even had to spend extra time after, trying to relocate the level I was blown away from.

I couldn't exactly blame Dhomochevsky for what he had done. I have been in battle mode, after all. Communication frequency was shut down on my part and all he could do was defend himself before I made the first step.

The Gravitational Beam Emitter was also lost to me. All I could do was hope it was in Cibo's hands.

When I finally returned to the level, I was attacked by Schiff. The fight did not prove to be much of a challenge and I turned out to be victorious. I did not feel any compassion for any creature I killed. This was war and casualties were unavoidable. I never questioned the rules of this world and how it was created either. All I knew was...I needed to succeed in my quest.

Was I programmed to act like this? Perhaps. Did I regret it? No.

Finally, I encountered Cibo and... Dhomochevsky. That was when I understood he was no threat. In fact, he was a lot like me: a Safeguard who did not wish to kill humans, someone from my species. Even so, because of the stunt earlier, I knew I would not be trusted, but it was fine. As long as we got the capsule, which I learned Cibo lost to the Silicon Creatures, we could work together. We would help Iko and Dhomochevsky get rid of Silicon Creatures while they would help us get back the capsule with human genes.

It was a simple task. A simple temporary alliance, one of the many I already had.

At one point, we got separated from Cibo and Iko, me and him. Fighting alongside him wasn't something I expected to do, but there wasn't much choice at the moment. He wasn't particularly enthusiastic over the idea either, so it made us even.

This battle, though a lot harder than any other, didn't take too long and we were free to locate Cibo and Iko soon after. I followed Dhomochevsky no questions asked. He constantly looked over his shoulder at me, as if contemplating something.

"It is not my style to attack from behind," I finally said, slightly annoyed by the amount of mistrust put into me, not that I would show or admit it.

Dhomochevsky smirked, turning back to the stairs we were climbing, "That Gravity Beam Emitter of yours is handy. Who made such a weapon?"

Was that what he was thinking about all this time? Not quite a perfect time to get sidetracked, "I do not remember," was all I said, hoping that would give him the idea I was not willing to talk about my existence, most of which I already couldn't remember, but he got the wrong idea and stopped abruptly just as we had climbed the stairs.

After a long pause, he turned fully to look at me with his one good eye. We stood like that for a little while, looking at each other, scanning the others' eye(s), until he finally said, "You and I are strangely similar..." which was definitely not what we were talking about a few minutes ago.

It seemed as if he was trying to tell me something, but his thought process was being quite random at the moment. I couldn't even begin to understand what he was getting at, nor did he give me a chance too, because he smiled and started walking towards the direction of Iko and Cibo.

"Wait," I called out suddenly, which surprised even me. This sudden feeling, this sudden emotion coming from inside me...what was it? I no longer understood what was going on. Every single program inside me came in blank, saying whatever this was, it was illogical, irrational, absolute waste of time, but I didn't care... As I grabbed the broad shoulder of Dhomochevsky and turned him to face me...

I didn't care...

A sudden deep connection appeared as soon as I touched him. A network for mental communication was accessed. His thoughts became mine…and he was just as uncertain about this as I was.

"_Killy... This is too...human,"_ was what screamed in Dhomochevsky's mind, at which I shook my head, replacing my own uncertainty with another though, _"No...because we are not human..."_ and human logic could not understand what was happening anymore...and why it was even happening in the first place.

I ran a hand on his cheek, feeling nothing through gloves except for his light shiver. Dhomochevsky had an odd look on his face, a thought of 'how human this was' still running through his mind, yet he leaned into the touch.

"_Humans...don't get sudden urges, out of no where..."_ was my thought that shushed his as I leaned forward and lightly brushed my lips to his, hearing his thought of _"what is thi-"_ and blocking it out, so I could no longer read his thoughts.

He started kissing me back, or at least, that is what I thought he was doing. Both of us knew of human behavior from different programs implanted, thus it was nothing we were oblivious about, yet it still felt strange, something almost...taboo.

But we didn't care. The world we lived in could not punish us for something like this. No rule existed saying that any form of sexual behavior was unacceptable, no matter the species or gender.

The kiss was not deepened, for we could only grasp the basics of human sexual behavior, but at the same time, neither did we understand the need for such an act. Intercourse as a whole was foreign and as I felt my back hit the ground harshly, I hardly saw it as wrong. My senses were overridden with a strange feeling, making me focus on nothing else but the man above me, taking every bit of his skin, ripping the annoying suit in places, for it was in the way. Dhomochevsky was doing the same with my identical to his suit, lost in sensation.

Only a few minutes later that I'll feel his member shoved inside me. I could hardly register any pain, feeling as if my mind was malfunctioning. Our form of sexual activity was mostly silent, occasionally ruined by pants and gasps here and there. He held onto one of my hips tightly, for he has lost his other arm in battle earlier, so I helped him by spreading my legs further apart, feeling him go deeper and deeper.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I held on to him for dear life, rubbing the side of his neck with my nose, inhaling deeply, taking in the scent that was hard to describe, for he smelt of nothing. I felt his breath against the back of my neck and he increased the speed of his thrusts. Finally, I opened my mouth in a silent gasp, feeling myself orgasm on our stomachs, Dhomochevsky following after a few hard thrusts.

No matter how many times I'll later try to describe the feelings and sensations that I felt during the time we were enchanted by each other, I will never be able to fully grasp it. In the end especially, for it suddenly felt right, as if that was where I belonged, right beside that man.

Dhomochevsky didn't linger for long and pulled out. At the same time, I pushed myself away from him, trying to adjust my clothes the best way I could, seeing I would need to attend to the ripped places later. I didn't care about cum dripping down my stomach and zipped up without much consideration.

Hearing a laugh, I looked up at Dhomochevsky, who was already standing, trying to adjust his suit, but with one hand, as well, "Safeguards indulging in sexual activity that is only needed for humans... Priceless."

At that, I let a tiny, almost barely there, smile linger on my face for a few moments, before standing up and helping him with the suit without a word.

I didn't know at that moment, but whatever happened between us, would stay in my memory forever, unlike many of the things already forgotten...

The Silicon Creatures attacked us again, overtaking us easily, causing me to fall a few steps downstairs, at the same time, almost killing Dhomochevsky. Luckily, he still had Iko who helped him stand up one last time. The Special Safeguard knew what must be done.

Half of his body destroyed, he slowly made his way towards me, taking my Gravitational Beam Emitter, smiling very slightly at me,

"_Maybe one day, you will actually remember me..."_

Eyes wide, I reached up towards him as the smile faltered from his features and he returned up to stop the level 9 Safeguard.

Only to be decapitated almost instantaneously.

Pulling myself together, I watched in slow-motion as his head bounced beside me, falling into the dip pit beyond the structure, only to disappear into nothingness, just like his body would.

Grabbing my gun from the still standing body, my fingers brushed over his hand lightly, which would be the last time I would touch him...someone so similar to me.

An urge to 'cry out' or 'feel sad'...were not programmed into us, but during that moment, I felt myself shake as I attacked Cibo in her level 9 Safeguard form. My thoughts still lingered on that smiling face, which I knew I would never forget, for he helped me get one step closer to my goal, for he was the person that brought up strange feelings inside me…for he was the one who made me feel myself, as if I finally knew who I was.

As I cursed my destiny to forever stay alone, I whispered under my breath to no one in particular, but perhaps in a vain attempt to stop myself from shaking, "Goodbye, Dhomochevsky..."

_Maybe, in a way, this was our punishment by the Netsphere...for we did something that we were not programmed to do... At the same time, there was one thing that I knew... When I die, I will surely go to the same place as Dhomochevsky, back into the program that created us to be the way we were – Special Safeguards... And who knows, maybe then we will get the answer for our strange actions and almost human behavior..._

_**The End...**_


End file.
